


I Knew That Skin

by FeckedSpectrum



Category: Kamisama Hajimemashita | Kamisama Kiss
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Hurt/Comfort, Light Bondage, M/M, Makeup Sex, Multi, Polyamory Negotiations, Polyandry, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3539786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeckedSpectrum/pseuds/FeckedSpectrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of sequels to "I Know That Skin So Well."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There will be plot if you squint, I promise.
> 
> Basically, if I don't ship Akura-ou/Kayako, I ship the KamiHaji OT3. If I don't update Arahitogami Hajimemashita, I will update this collection.

Akura-ou couldn't visit the shrine like a normal person would.

Tomoe stopped Nanami with a hand on her shoulder before she entered the living room, steadying her before she slipped in the pool of blood that was continuing to grow from underneath the demon in the black feathery jacket. “What are you doing here?”

“Bleeding,” Akura-ou answered, voice too low and gravelly. “I will die as I lived, Tomoe – bleeding on your favorite things.” A clawed hand reached out and made grabbing motions towards Nanami's ankles, but the demon wasn't well enough to move any closer towards her.

The fox grumbled about cleaning the floor again as he pulled the wounded king to the bathroom by his legs, leaving a long smear of red curling around the hallway. Nanami might be the only one who wasn't desensitized to such gore, but found herself in the bathroom regardless, watching Tomoe pull Akura-ou's limbs out of his clothes, revealing more torn flesh. “You're an idiot,” the fox growled, pressing a wet cloth against pale skin, causing rivulets of blood and water to run down the oni's body.

“It's not like I started it. You know how those idiots are, they want to fight me.” He hissed as Tomoe pulled a curse seed from his shoulder. “Maybe I was stupid. There were a lot of them.”

“You're too old and soft to fight like you used to. Give up.”

“Just tell me how, and I might,” the oni grumbled, wincing as his skin started to stitch together over a long, bloody rip through his arm. “What do you want me to do, pledge myself to a god or something?”

“Like I did?”

“Like you did,” Akura-ou huffed. “Or I'll just find another kid who can kill people with me. Maybe I'll get a gaggle of them. Take over the world with an elementary school cla – DAMN,” he swore, Tomoe's fingers dug deep into his back to pull out an even larger, rougher black seed.

“This one was growing. How long ago did you get hurt?”

“Are you saying I laid in a cave for a few days hoping to stitch myself up without bothering you? Because I might have.”

“Idiot,” Tomoe repeated. “I’m going to have to stitch up and bandage some of these because you’re not healing well enough. Do you know why you’re not healing? Because you’re an idiot.”

Nanami busied herself finding the first aid kit, which was left under the sink after she managed to get second degree burns trying to cook a few nights ago. Now she could just grab that and bring it back to her…

What were those two to her?

She was Tomoe’s fiancée, but what was Akura-ou to her? What was Tomoe to Akura-ou? Were they lovers, or was there a better name for it? Did she have demon brother-husbands?

Akura-ou stared at her as she opened the kit, then spoke as if he read her mind. “You guys are my concubines, right?”

Tomoe wore his patented ‘what did I do to get into this’ grimace, glaring at the back of the other demon’s head. “I’m not your concubine, and neither is Nanami. Concubine implies you have a main wife.”

“I’m giving you the decency of not being a sister-wife.”

“Lovers?” Nanami suggested, as Akura-ou stuck his tongue out at her in protest.

“Boring. I’m a king, you’re my concubines.”

“You don’t rule anything,” Tomoe pointed out. “Nanami and I are engaged, you are a lover.”

“ _A_ lover?” the oni growled as the fox started wrapping bandages around his torso. “I’m not sharing. I’m _the_ lover.”

“As long as Nanami agrees you aren’t included in the engagement, I’m fine with that.”

The king looked a little stricken, turning his head to look at Tomoe. “What if I want a hairpin from you?”

“You’d never use it?” Nanami offered, though the thought of Akura-ou wearing a hairpin did amuse her. Maybe she could convince him to sit still for a while…

Or attack while he was trapped.

Both of her boys ignored her while she rustled around for a few bobby pins and hair bands, continuing their own banter.

“Another gaudy wrestling belt would suit you better.”

“I’m getting you a pipe, and Nanami and I can make friendship bracelets.”

“You’re not friends, you’re lovers.”

“I already bought the kit. The beads were really cute – _why are you braiding my hair_?”

Nanami just smiled at him as if she already knew he wouldn’t protest if she did. It worked too well on Tomoe to not work on him. “I’m practicing for the friendship bracelet I’m going to make you.”

He huffed, but allowed her to play with his hair, to Tomoe’s quiet amusement. Eventually, a clawed hand started tugging at her locks and twirling them around his finger. Tomoe’s hands soon finished their craft with Akura-ou’s bandages, using the pretext of returning the first aid kit to the kitchen so that he could return and sit behind her, watching her weave smooth little braids throughout the demon king’s red mane.

“You’re not that good at braiding, brother,” Tomoe teased with voice and hands, his fingers drifting over Nanami’s neck, hardly touching her.

She knew she was blushing by the mischievous glint in the oni’s eye. “I think we could distract her from noticing that.”

As Akura-ou started kissing along her neck, Tomoe kissed along her jawline, her hands soon uselessly clinging to the demon king’s hair as his rough mouth threatened to mark her. For all that Akura-ou was eager, Tomoe was slow, arms winding around her waist, stroking over her clothes. The fox teased the softness of her stomach while the oni unbuttoned her shirt, hands delving between flesh and cloth to tease a nipple.

One of Tomoe’s hands moved to stroke her unkissed mouth with a thumb while Akura-ou leaned down and began to play with her nipples, abandoning the rest of the buttons on her shirt now that he had what he wanted. He didn’t tease, moving his lips around her and sucking hard to win sweet little moans from her mouth. Tomoe was content to enjoy the show, a hand moving towards the hem of her skirt at a snail’s pace, letting her build in delicious frustration for his attentions to pair with his brother’s.

The heat drained from the room as they heard the door of the shrine slide closed with Mizuki’s return. “Nanami-chan! I brought the first ripe plums from – NANAMI-CHAN!” he squealed as he noticed the blood on the floor.

The land god threw herself out of the boy’s embrace, buttoning her shirt so fast that she was bound to misplace a few. “I’m fine, Mizuki! I’m fine! It’s not my blood!”

She ran out into the living room, soon wrapped in her snake familiar’s embrace, hoping he wouldn’t see her burning red cheeks or askew clothing. Tomoe exited soon after, able to play his usual cool self except for his ears that were folded back in irritation. “The idiot is welcoming himself to our shower to wash off a few stitches he already pulled.”

The demon king wound up leaving after a few hours of lounging around the shrine, begging attention from Tomoe, who ignored him to clean the living room. Nanami ended up creating more braids than solved math problems in the meantime.


	2. One, Ah, Ah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dating two yokai boys.

Dating a yokai was generally inadvisable.

Dating two could be a nightmare.

When they went out to eat, Akura-ou refused to order anything but desert, yet still wound up picking at Nanami and Tomoe’s plates. When they went to the amusement park, Tomoe showed Akura-ou the roller coaster and they made her ride it at least ten times in a row. When they found the game stalls, a friendly competition between them wound up costing them half of the shrine’s monthly donations and nearly cost Isobe an eye. Since none of them could drive, she ended up carrying all the stuffed animal prizes to the movie theatre. They were late for the romantic drama she wanted to see, but were just in time for the last showing of the gory thriller the boys wanted to see. Tomoe ended up falling asleep and Akura-ou enjoyed it far too much, continuing to talk about what the effects should have looked like to be more accurate.

There were, however, perks to their arrangement.

When they went out to eat, Akura-ou always made sure Nanami had a serving of ice cream for dessert. If Isobe happened to run into them and start teasing Nanami, the boys needed only to turn their heads and glare (in unison) to make him flee. If she even mentioned how romantic it was for a boy to win a prize for his girlfriend, she would soon find herself nearly smothered in the biggest toy plushes the game vendors had in stock.

It only got better when they returned to the shrine and found that the inhabitants had all gone to Himemiko’s palace for a surprise party.

The boys could strip her free of her clothes at twice the speed, lips on her lips and mouth on her neck, four hands stroking and kneading and rubbing at her skin, occasionally shrinking to three when one wanted to pull a groan from the other. It was as though any of them could pair up against the other. Tomoe taught Akura-ou that sensitive place behind Nanami’s ear. Akura-ou taught Nanami how Tomoe would growl appreciatively with hands or legs pulling him close by the waist. Nanami and Tomoe could make the demon king hard just by teasing his pointed ears.

For all the trouble their team-ups could give her, she could also appreciate them at times. Especially when Akura-ou held her aloft with a hand curled under each of her knees, holding her open for Tomoe's attentive tongue and fingers and unholy mouth. The demon king loved to nip at her throat, only accidentally leaving a mark as he enjoyed the sight of the top of Tomoe's head almost as much as Nanami.

“I don't think you know how much he loves it,” the demon growled next to her ear, her head thrown over his shoulder as Tomoe placed his mouth over her and sucked. “He loves that taste, that sweet taste you have between your legs. The way you get hot and wet, just giving him more to lap up.”

Akura-ou's words could have her blushing like a virgin, in spite of all she and the boys enjoyed doing.

“I get jealous, you know. I love that taste, but he wants to keep it for himself. We're both so greedy – greedy little demons. It makes us want to eat you up.” The demon nipped at her earlobe, breath ghosting down her neck intentionally as he felt the muscles in her legs fight against his hands, trying to pin that delicious rhythm Tomoe had found between her legs, as if he had ever pulled away when she was so close.

She was so close, so close but the crest of that pleasurable wave kept building, trailing farther from her yet higher in its peak. Tomoe wouldn't pull away, wouldn't do that when she was squirming so hard, rocking her hips as she tried to chase that pleasure.

“I love sucking that taste out of his mouth. Tasting it on your skin, your breasts. So sweet. You want it, don't you? Want his head up your skirt and my hands on your thighs. How many times do you think we can make you come? I want to count. I want you to count them for us, won't you do that? Count for me, Nanami-chan.”

The first wave breaking over her made her nearly numb, knocking the wind from her chest with a gasp, but she gathered her wits after it broke. “One.”

Tomoe didn't stop, didn't have any intention of doing so as her hips kept rocking against his mouth. Another moan broke over her.

“Two...”

The waves of pleasure were crashing in and out, building and crashing against her body. It was nearly painful, nearly making her crazy as the tides just kept rolling. She stopped counting, only moaning until the last crest broke and Tomoe finally slowed his pace, no longer able to continue.

“...Four. Or five,” Nanami whined, limp in Akura-ou's arms. The fox stood, standing between her splayed legs as he kissed her lips chastely, then opened his mouth for the demon king to kiss him savagely. He parted from the fox quickly, kissing down one side of Nanami's neck as Tomoe kissed up the other.

“You missed a few numbers, Nanami-chan,” the oni growled, the tip of his nose behind the shell of her ear. “I think you should try again.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomoe and Akura-ou have some alone time.

Tomoe had many skills to make him the envy of other yokai, but Nanami had asked him to use one that he hadn’t in quite a while.

His gift of being an oni-whisperer. Specifically, an Akura-ou-whisperer.

He had both a knack for pleasing the war lord without trying, and the opportunity to build his skills. When Akura-ou needed to be reined in, and he did often, Tomoe could convince him to do it. It was odd that such wasn’t the case today. He needed to be pried out of whatever cave he was living in and convinced to stop by the shrine soon to assuage Nanami’s worries that he might have actually gotten himself killed.

Tomoe was reasonably sure that he couldn’t get himself killed even if he tried, but he also had some doubts, remembering how long it had taken him to heal from whatever scrap drove him to seek aid at the shrine. The demon did have some protection in that he was not easy to find. Tomoe had looked through caves, shady inns, several houses that were abandoned hundreds of years ago but not so today, and the old castle that had been converted into a museum about Akura-ou’s rampage.

Instead of retaking the castle, Akura-ou had decided to live in a cave nearby it so that he could jump out from behind boulders and scare any yokai that visited the museum. Tomoe was not impressed by the quickly aborted show.

“I’ll be mad at you too if Nanami kicked you out,” Akura-ou promised. “But I’d probably forgive you if we retake my old territory.”

“You weren’t really good at war games to begin with.” Tomoe stepped into the cave as Akura-ou followed, finding little evidence that anyone lived in it. There was no bed, only a few tins of canned food, and an out-of-place framed photograph of a woman with mousy brown hair wearing a kimono.

The oni caught him looking at it, chuckling. “My mother. You would have liked her. She slapped me across the face once. I don’t think anyone has ever tried that.”

“Why not stay in Kyoto?” He knew what living in a cave was like, and he wouldn’t find a transition back to it from living in a shrine very comfortable.

“I’ve had enough of acting like a human. Too many busybodies always stopping by, bringing food and talking about her. I’m not a good actor anyway,” Akura-ou answered, leaning back against the wall with his hands resting behind his head. “I haven’t said sorry, have I?”

“What are you talking about?”

“Yukiji.”

An old, angry part of himself reared up hearing her name on her killer’s lips. He had never wanted to talk this out. The best way to reconcile the love of his brother and the love he slaughtered was to ignore the emotions either brought out in him. He had Nanami, not Yukiji, and that was the end of it.

“It’s not that I didn’t think it would hurt. I’m not going to play stupid. I just didn’t think it would matter,” Akura-ou continued, following Tomoe’s gaze to a couple of bottles of sake resting in the corner. He sighed, walking towards them. “Fine, I’m the one bringing up emotional talk, so I’ll pour.”

Tomoe settled down beside him in the corner, finding one cup for them to share. “I knew you would do it, but I was still disappointed that you did.”

“Betrayed you. I did that a lot. I guess I needed to be kicked around to know what that felt like.” Tomoe realized the sake was horrible, but shielded his grimace from the oni with the cup. “You’re the only guy I know who would do that for me.”

“You honestly would have liked her.” He could already imagine the two squaring off in an argument, a human too fierce to be cowed and a demon always amused to find such a quality. “She started throwing things at me when I tried to stop her from giving birth. She was stubborn, unafraid. Soft.”

“Soft?”

“Comforting. When I was with her, I felt like everything important to me was safe, as long as she was by my side. The idea of being without her was too horrible to think about. I wasn’t going to face that, so I made a contract with a fallen god to become human.” The quick passing of the sake cup was beginning to numb Tomoe to the horrible taste. Perhaps he had been too spoiled by Mizuki to remember what spoiled rotgut tasted like.

“You still love her.”

Tomoe frowned as he watched Akura-ou pour for him. “She didn’t love me, but she hid it well.”

“Maybe she did,” the demon king suggested with a loose shrug. “It’s hard not to love you.”

The fox grunted, watching Akura-ou take a sip without wincing. They were drinking more than they were talking, which seemed like the better course of action. “How long have you loved me?”

Akura-ou fidgeted, playing with the cup between his hands. “The second time we went to Onimachi. The giant had a hammer the size of a mountain, and I was sure I was going to die. I was just going to splatter and never pull my body together. You saved me and had such a shit-eating grin, I had to fall for you a little.”

Tomoe smiled at the memory. “You looked so pale, and I was worried. I thought you were going to faint and I’d have to drag you out of there.”

“You’re the only person I’ve ever met who would bother,” the demon king mused. “Everyone else has sense enough to leave me be. Let the aberration be destroyed, all that talk.”

“You’ve been talking to some god, then,” Tomoe surmised while the oni glanced away. “They’re the only ones who talk like that.” Akura-ou took a second sip, ignoring the topic. “Nanami would drag you out.”

He earned a smile for that, the cup finally offered to him. “I don’t think she’d manage to get very far. She’s just a wisp of a girl. So fragile.”

Their eyes met again, and Akura-ou held his gaze.

“Don’t treat me like I’m fragile,” the oni demanded.

Tomoe didn’t have to ask what he was talking about. They were Nanami’s lovers, but there was still a wall between them, separating them from their painful past. Akura-ou had sensed it, and wanted to remedy it while Tomoe was happy enough to keep the angry beast within him at bay.

The demon king had survived worse foes.

He was good with this part of the seduction, all clever words and clever fingers trailing over skin, but he wasn’t going to give Akura-ou that much. Akura-ou didn’t want it, and this moment would be the last that he would care what Akura-ou wanted. His hand fisted in that stupid shirt, he dragged the oni closer, nearly spilling him into his lap, to kiss him roughly.

He should move slowly, gently, and lick his way inside, but he wouldn’t afford that to the demon. He bit down too hard, the oni actually pulling back in pain, but Tomoe didn’t let him go. He held him still, plundering into that stolen mouth, stealing that taste of cedar and bitter herbs. His hands didn’t stroke, but pinned the demon king close, guiding his movements with a hand at the base of his skull until the oni gave in and began moving with him. Tomoe pulled that lithe body as he liked, pulling wandering hands away at the wrist. This would be neither soft nor gentle.

Tomoe tried earnestly to suck bruises onto the demon king’s neck, but found the skin still pale, irritatingly pale. He soon tired of worrying at skin with gentle teeth, biting down in frustration. Akura-ou’s body jolted, hand curling around the back of his head, but he did not pull him away. He would let Tomoe do whatever he liked.

Tomoe decided not to do much at all, loosening the tie to his hakama as he watched smoke curl around Akura-ou’s healing shoulder. The coppery taste of blood complimented Akura-ou’s mouth too well as he kissed him again, tongue running along the lips he would soon find elsewhere on his body.

The demon king did not need much convincing, still pliant and eager as he bent over the fox demon’s lap. He did not tease, he did not shy away, he opened his mouth wide and took his cock deep. The feeling shot through Tomoe’s body like electricity – he hadn’t allowed himself to do this in so long. It wasn’t Tomoe’s nature to take like this, not when he could coax such sweet moans and trembling with his mouth and fingers. Akura-ou wasn’t a tanuki girl, wasn’t a young goddess. Akura-ou always wanted to please him like this, selfishly.

With one hand curled around his jaw and the other wrapped around a curved horn, Tomoe guided his movements ambitiously. Akura-ou found the pace too ambitious at times, whining deep in his throat in protest, but sucked harder and teased with tongue as if to apologize. There was no finesse in the way his mouth moved around him, made sloppy and rough and entirely too good.

The Bloodthirsty King wouldn’t like bow to this to anyone, but he would do it wordlessly for Tomoe.

The oni was impatient, always was, as he hollowed his cheeks and bobbed his head over Tomoe’s lap as fast as he could manage, finally earning reprieve from Tomoe’s pushing and pulling. The fox leaned back, a sigh settling deep in his chest as his eyes were tempted to close, chase out every sensation but the one building in his groin. His climax settled over him softly, languidly electric and drawn out over every inch the oni’s lips traveled over. Oh, why didn’t he do this more often?

Akura-ou was a mess, not even the back of his hand could clean up the spittle slick on his jaw, the pearly white flecks, nor the absolute chaos of his hair. Instead, Tomoe pulled the oni close again, placing small kisses all around his mouth until the oni growled and forced him to kiss him properly.

“You shouldn’t be allowed to make my dick hard and my jaw sore at the same time,” the oni groaned, his gravely voice made deeper with the abuse his throat had taken.

He looked so pretty like that, his mouth properly fucked but left unsatisfied, Tomoe couldn’t resist pressing a hand against leather to feel that hardness, such a small gesture parting those lips and – yes, that was why he didn’t do this. That needy little whine rising out of the base of the war lord’s throat rang through his body like it was a strummed string. Tomoe was greedy for this, always greedy for that moment when his partner had no choice but to bare their bellies and beg for release.

He loosened those tight leather pants enough for a hand to snake inside, pulling the war lord by his hips to straddle his lap. The hot flesh twitched as Akura-ou’s eyes rolled back in his head. He wouldn’t last long, not after being deprived attention only to receive it tenfold.

The fervent anger that had pulled a beast from Tomoe softened his mouth now, kissing instead of nipping, stroking slowly up the war lord’s spine with a hand. He was slow, teasingly slow, torturously slow. His hand moved just slow enough for Akura-ou to chase it with a thrust of his hips, but he loved it like this. Every inch of the fox was attuned to his body, singing with the sweet little groans he won from his mouth.

Tomoe’s teeth parted to bite the oni on the neck below his chin, holding him like an animal in heat, and that pulled Akura-ou’s climax from him in shuddering spurts. Completely owned. Completely accepted.

“You must have been lonely,” Tomoe muttered as he licked the whiteness from the edge of his finger. Akura-ou caught that smug look in his eyes before he took the statement as if it were one of Nanami’s kind musings.

“Like you fared any better. Not that I’m complaining, took you damn long enough,” the war lord growled, massaging the corner of his jaw.

“I’ve never had anyone complain.”

“What, are you saying I was bad? No one has ever complained about me either. I’m a monster on the battlefield and in the bed.”

“A monster with sharp teeth,” Tomoe quipped, earning a glare.

He pressed his grin to Akura-ou’s pout, softening that mouth to gasp, inviting his tongue. He fell back against the floor with a shove, Tomoe holding himself a breath away from his lips before he grinned again.

“Visit the shrine, and I’ll teach you some new tricks, old man.”

 


	4. A Cuter Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night goes horribly, then sweetly.

                “What are you doing?” Nanami hissed.

                “Watching a movie about an undefeatable abomination that kills for sport to fill the empty void inside themselves,” Akura-ou answered, one hand innocently shoveling popcorn into his mouth, the other not so innocently squeezing one of Nanami’s breasts. “Why, what are you doing?”

                “Trying to watch Jurassic World.”

                The group of raptors stopped, and the humans prepared to take down the great monster.

                The arm curled around her back adjusted as fingers worried over her clothing, trying to find a nipple through her bra and silky blouse.

                The great beast emerged from the brush, glaring down at its prey.

                “Tomoe,” Nanami hissed, trying to get the level-headed one of the group to give Akura-ou that one particular glare that always stopped him from doing what he shouldn’t. The fox didn’t seem to pay attention, sipping on his soda as he waited for another bloody scene of dinosaurs ripping apart flesh. “ _Tomoe._ ”

                With a few barks from the monster, the raptors turned on their human companions. Tomoe’s arm settled behind her back, palm finding the curve of her breast before Nanami jumped up, spilling popcorn all over the people in the next row down.

                “I’m not just your toy!” she yelled, stomping halfway down the road before she had to cross a group of people at the end of the row, apologizing as she went. Once she got to the aisle, she was able to resume her stomping until the cold winter wind made her stop just outside the doors.

                One night. She wanted one cute date night like every other girl got to have. A night where the boys behaved for once and didn’t act like wild yokai. They should be burned out on sex, but they had the libidos to impress any boy her age.

                She didn’t mind every night, but she minded tonight. She paid good money to see that movie and now she was stuck out in the cold while her boys got to enjoy their gore-fest. Hell, with her out of the way, they were probably giggling to each other with every body the monster split in half.

                She really couldn’t compete with the years upon years they had spent with each other. She didn’t have that kind of time.

                She was a little jealous of that.

                “What did he do?” Tomoe asked, making her turn to find him leaning against the wall outside the theatre.

                “What you did too!” the land god answered. “You guys always treat me like that, no matter where we are. I’m getting annoyed with it.”

                Tomoe pulled a face like he wanted to flick back his ears, but couldn’t in a human body. “You always seem to enjoy that.”

                “There’s more to this than that, though!” Nanami protested, faltering for a moment. “Isn’t there?”

                She stood in the snow while Tomoe stepped forward, taking her face between his hands as he stared into her eyes, releasing a breath she didn’t know he was holding. “You are so _incredibly_ precious to us, Nanami. No woman could ever mean so much. If you ask anything, _anything_ , you would receive it tenfold.” He leaned his forehead against her hairline, kissing the tip of her nose. “Absolutely anything.”

                A smile played on her lips, despite her past annoyance. Tomoe was too much of a wordsmith to stay mad at.

                “We have _one_ date night, and you guys still run off to snuggle elsewhere. I’m still a great catch, you know. I don’t have to put up with this,” Akura-ou growled playfully, hands resting behind his head.

                “Be cute,” Tomoe ordered, giving his patented glare.

                “Cute? I am cute.”

                “Less seinen, more shojo.”

                “Ah,” the oni hummed. “Got it.” He seemed to intend to walk right past them, but caught Nanami’s hand, twirling her around in the snow. When she stopped, he bent down and kissed the back of her hand, smiling. “Better?”

                She faked a glare as Tomoe took her other hand, kissing it as well. “You’re both hopeless.”

                “No, I’m full of hope. Hope that you’ll forgive me,” Akura-ou said with a grin that said he knew how ridiculous he was acting.

                Her boys were both ridiculous, but they were the ones she had wrapped around her little finger.


End file.
